doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CLTwins15
Welcome: As the title suggests I am welcoming you to the wiki. It is always great to have new users here. If you are naming a page do it in this style: Series Name/Episode Title So far example an episode for Doctor Who called Blink would be named like this on the wiki: Doctor Who/Blink If you have any questions about this then please message me. Also add an author template on top of every page you make. This is to show others users whose page it is and only allows you to edit unless you give permission for others to edit it. Add this: Sorry if this seems confusing and just come to me or Finn Tracy or any other members of the wiki if you need any help. Thanks for joining the wiki and we truly hope you have a load of fun on it! from one of the admins, Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Whoniverse Fanon:Manual Thanks for your ! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We've got a couple of important quirks for a Wikia wiki, so let's get them out of the way first. Spoilers aren't cool We have a strict definition of "spoiler" that you may find a bit unusual. Basically, a spoiler, to us, is anything that comes from a story which has not been released yet. So, even if you've got some info from a BBC press release or official trailer, it basically can't be referenced here. In other words, you gotta wait until the episode has finished its premiere broadcast to start writing about its contents. Other useful stuff Aside from those two things, we also have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *the listing of all our help, policy and guideline pages *Tips to get you started *a list of people whose job it is to help you If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a Fanoneer! If you have any questions ask on my talk page. Turtlecake365 (talk) 23:49, December 17, 2014 (UTC) What to do?: You can create your own series if you like just click on the contribute button on the right hand top of the page and click add a page. Do not contribute to others pages unless they have given you permission but you can make your own series and stories or if you ask first write for others series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I can see that you have created an episode of The Clara Oswald Adventures. Now, that is my series and you aren't allowed to create episodes of others' series without their consent. I am asking you very politely to please delete your episode. Thank you. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC). Thanks a lot! If you want to use your idea for something else, you can use your story as a serial for The Martha Jones Adventures! You can't add a page or anything yet because it's still in development and I need to write the first serial. Shall I put you down for serial 2? POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:38, December 18, 2014 (UTC). PS: I see that in your story, the family Pond were going to appear. I'm sorry but that can't really happen because only I could do something like that. Sorry! PPS: The series doesn't even have a page yet. PPPS: The Clara Oswald Adventures is cancelled. I don't quite understand what you're saying. Are you saying you're going to write the story for my series or are you giving it to me to write using your ideas? POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC). Yeah, I adore her character, since she appeared in asylum of the daleks. I liked her, Then the snowmen came out and cos of her it became one of my top 3 episodes, I love her more than amy, no offense to amy lovers Kieran.cooper.750 (talk) 00:41, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm in chat, if you are available. 09:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can we talk in chat? 20:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat For some reason, chat isn't working for me anymore! :( Finn Tracy (talk) 15:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) PS: Please leave you reply here instead of my talk page. It's not working for me (nothing seems to be at the moment! :P) ? Why are you angry? :( Finn Tracy (talk) 10:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) PS: Please leave you reply here instead of my talk page. It's not working for me. Could you copy-paste the message on my talk page here please? My talk page isn't working for me for some reason, so I can't read it. :( Finn Tracy (talk) 11:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I could see your message now through recent changes (as Turtle once said to me). Helen was a companion in the original TDA. She was supposed to be there for the whole second season, but due to the story arc she comes in later. I took Cillian away, and just before you came on chat we were talking about moving Island of the Daleks to S1 and letting Cillian be a companion for the first season, so he could also appear in the S1 finale. I wanted to tell you this but you kept leaving chat. Finn Tracy (talk) 11:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd thought you'd be happy because they'll be appearing earlier and longer, but appearently not. Finn Tracy (talk) 11:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC)